percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Olympian Beginnings: Chapter 8
Hades "Hestia!" I said, standing up, shock quickly recovering me from hitting my head on the rocks. Before I could do anything else, the liquid fire receeded, revealing my eldest sister standing unscathed, and the titanesses no where to be seen. I ran over to her. "Are you alright?" She blinked, then looked at me in slight confusion. "How am I still here? And who did that?" I frowned slightly. "I'm pretty sure you did, Hestia." Her flame-orange eyes widened. "I... but how... I don't-" I set my hand on her shoulder. "There will be time to figure out all of these powers later. For now we need to find the others before our father arrives at the sea palace." Hestia sighed and nodded. "You're right. But how are we going to get to them? We don't know the way out." I looked around at the eternal darkness of the Underworld, then took a deep breath. "The same way we came in." I took my sister's hand, closed my eyes, and concentrated on our siblings' location. Then we were engulfed in darkness once again. When I regained sight, instead of the sub-aquatic scenery I'd expected, I saw the familiar setting of the Olympian throne room. "Why did you bring us-" Hestia started, but was cut off as the air was crushed out of both of us. "Thank the Fates you're both alright! Do you have any idea how worried I was? Where have you been? You'd better have an explan-" "Mother!" I interrupted. "We're fine." Rhea smiled warmly and let go of us. "I'm just glad you're safe." I heard snickering from behind me and saw Posiedon, Demeter, Zeus, and Hera suppressing laughter, along with three unexpected faces. "Traitors!" I growled. The shadows from the corners of the room combined and bound Hecate against the wall, just as Hestia summoned flames from her throne in a cage-like formation around Leto and the titans' messenger, Iris. "What are they doing- what are you all staring at?" Hestia said. I turned toward our younger siblings and saw them all staring at us, open mouthed. "Oh yes, did I forget to mention? Your eldest brother can control shadows. And it seems your sister can control fire as well." Hecate said calmly from against the wall. "Wow." Hera muttered. "It's almost better than your lightning powers, Zeus." Demeter said, causing our youngest brother to scowl at her. "But what are they doing here?" Hestia repeated. "They betrayed us! And she works for the titans!" "Um, if I may interrupt," Iris said, "No, they didn't. And no, I don't. At least, not anymore." "What are you talking about?" I asked. "When Asteria and my mother showed up, I had to improvise. I pretended to betray you so that I could get the opportunity to signal Iris, who's been spying for us for weeks now. She went to the sea to get Leto and the rest of you, then was supposed to go back to the Underworld and help me take out mother and Asteria, but you two already had it covered, so I left and we all came back up to Olympus to wait for you to come back. It works out better that way anyways, because this way neither of us blow our cover." Hecate said. "It's true. I would know if they were lying." Rhea confirmed. "And you couldn't have just told us?" I asked. "No, I couldn't have. They were already in hearing distance." I exchanged looks with Hestia. We both nodded. "Alright. We believe you." she said. Hecate lifted her arms and the shadows released her, just as Leto and Iris disappeared in bright flashes then reappeared outside of Hestia's fire-cage. My eyes widened. "You could have just-" Hecate smirked. "You two are promising, but we still have about three hundred years practice on you." "Then why didn't you-" "We didn't want to cause a conflict." Leto interjected. "We're all friends here, right?" I blinked a few times. Then nodded to the three girls. "Right." Next Chapter Category:Olympian Beginnings Category:Nickystellar Category:Fan Fiction